


Just Getting Comfortable

by Kastaka



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kastaka/pseuds/Kastaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy knows that receiving a massage from Sif is a great honour, but she doesn't expect it to have... side benefits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Getting Comfortable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/15292.html?thread=32416956#t32416956

Darcy was just getting comfortable on the massage table when she heard the unmistakable booming voice of Thor - who she now knew was loud even for an Asgardian.

"You should know," he declared, "that this is a great honor..."

"And who said you could come and watch?" Sif asked him, interrupting her preparations to casually flick a long, white towel over Darcy. Darcy considered saying that it was okay, she didn't exactly have much modesty to preserve, but she had been quite enjoying having Sif all to herself, and she wasn't sure what Jane would have to say about it if she let her boyfriend see her like this - or, she guessed, her fiancé now, although that sounded far too modern for the current surroundings. Maybe 'betrothed'?

By the time Darcy had concluded her reverie, Sif had chased Thor out of the room, as he fell over himself trying to apologise for forgetting about Midgardian privacy customs.

Peeling back the towel once again, Sif doused her hands in some kind of sweet smelling oil, and began to spread it across Darcy's back. The precise, restrained strength with which she traced Darcy's muscles and began to work in the oil reminded Darcy that this was a warrior, probably more used to providing therapeutic massage to other warriors on the battlefield than helping an overstimulated Midgardian relax after being shown some of the sights of Asgard. She tried very hard not to wriggle. It wasn't that it was tickling exactly, just that the careful light touch felt so good, especially from fingers that she was fairly sure could reach straight through her with a minimum of effort.

"That good?" asked Sif, moving gently down Darcy's flanks.

"Mm," said Darcy sleepily, not wanting to move even to speak. "Yeah. That's... yeah." She almost managed to say 'good', but Sif's hands had crept up around her buttocks and she found herself incapable of even the most basic coherent words, her final 'yeah' spreading out into a satisfied sigh.

Sif worked the tension out of Darcy's arse and thighs for a long time, not that Darcy was complaining - and she _had_ been doing a lot of walking and unfamiliar horse riding, which had really taken it out of those areas. She was very impressed with the delicacy with which Sif skirted her bruises, although she supposed that Sif would be used to dealing with injuries, wouldn't she?

The cascade of warmth when extra oil was poured on her feet did make Darcy wriggle; she managed to keep the delighted purr down to a muffled 'mm' noise, and reached for the edge of the table to steady herself. This turned out to be an excellent plan as Sif's hands closed around her feet and chased all coherent thought away, but her grip on the table remained and enabled her to stay passably still.

"Turn over," Sif instructed her, with a slightly strange note to her voice. As Darcy reluctantly complied, feeling somewhat like she had completely dissolved in the warm oil and was now trying to move a body made entirely of liquid, she could see the fond smile on the warrior's face, mixed with something else she couldn't quite identify in her current boneless state.

"It's better if you close your eyes," Sif advised her, this time definitely with a note of amusement, or possibly playfulness. In any case, Darcy closed her eyes; the view was pretty good from down here, but Sif was right, it was much less distracting and more relaxing just to concentrate on the touch of her hands, rather than letting her eyes drink in all the rich detail which extended to every corner of Asgard - even a small massage room.

So Darcy was pretty sure she was just imagining things when what felt very much like a kiss landed on one of her nipples during a surprisingly extensive stretch of attention being paid to her breasts. It must just be a trick of the warm flowing oil, or maybe some kind of sponge, she thought. Especially when it happened again to the other breast. She wasn't convinced that breasts really had many muscles that needed relaxing in them anyway, but she was sure Sif knew what she was doing, and it was definitely very relaxing and pleasant.

Eventually Sif moved on to the rest of Darcy's torso, and now Darcy couldn't help squirming a little, as her stomach had always been incredibly ticklish. Sif seemed entirely unfazed by this, using just a little of her Asgardian strength to easily hold Darcy down while her warm hands smoothed the aches out of Darcy's abs, which had been surprisingly heavy contributers to keeping her steady on a horse.

And finally the strong hands moved down over her thighs, over her knees, over her calves, and she was sad to think that it was nearly over. But then the hands began to creep back up her legs again, passing swiftly over her knees on their way to her inner thighs...

She had been kind of relieved, after the attention that had been paid to her breasts, that the, uh, underwear region had been skipped on the way down this time, but it looked like Sif had just been saving the best till last. Darcy thought about saying something, something about how she was pretty sure this wasn't how Midgardian massages generally went, at least not without explicit permission and generally an extra tip or something, but she didn't want to ruin the moment.

Sif's touch hovers on the edge of decency, warm hands tucked around Darcy's ample inner thighs, framing her labia; Darcy almost expects her to say something in that moment, crazily imagining her in some kind of dingy, neon-signed establishment saying "if there is any other part of your body that you would like me to massage, please place my hand on it now," the figleaf of plausible deniability over the promised service. But she knew the Asgardian attitude to these things was very different to what she was used to.

And so, apart from that pause – which Darcy later supposed had been a question, in its way - no permission was asked and none given before Sif plunged her strong, oiled fingers into Darcy, sweeping her thumb across the clitoris almost as an afterthought, her other hand running down the sensitive line between labia and hip. Darcy gasped and writhed at the unexpected rush of sensation, gripping the table like her life depended on it. Her eyes flew open for a moment, but Sif's were closed, a slight smile showing through the serious concentration on her face. As Darcy tried to catch her breath, Sif added another finger, eliciting another twitch and a long moan. 

Darcy suddenly felt very self-conscious - this is why she had been relieved when this didn't happen earlier. She couldn't help but be very vocal in these circumstances and she wasn't sure whether it was appropriate to be quite so loudly appreciative. For all she knew, this was just some kind of internal massage to them, not a sex thing at all.

Sif could obviously tell that something she had done had worried Darcy, as she held still for a moment and opened her eyes.

The blatant lust in her expression, even overlaid with concern, disabused Darcy of any notion that this was some kind of purely innocent Asgardian misunderstanding. Darcy didn't trust herself to speak, but she gave Sif a big grin as reassurance, hoping that would be enough. She wasn't entirely sure that she would have signed up to this if she had known what she was getting into, but Sif was hot enough and she figured it would make a great story, and she certainly didn't want her to stop now she had started.

A returning smile crept over Sif's face as she resumed her activities, and Darcy totally forgot her surroundings and concentrated on not falling off the table; occasionally her moans made it as far as containing individual words like "more" and "faster" and "God" as she bucked and writhed under Sif's expert ministrations.

At some point, she realized it was no longer as difficult to stay on the table as her legs were framed by a crouching Sif, who had got up on the table to steady her, or perhaps just to be in contact with more of her skin. As she shuddered to her climax around four of Sif's fingers, the warrior leaned down and placed another kiss on each nipple.

"Yeah," said Darcy, shakily. She was just about becoming able to collect her thoughts again, although the sight of Sif's bust so close to her face, even still fully clothed as it was, wasn't helping. "Do you want...?"

"It is fine," replied Sif, and Darcy could hear that her breathing was quite fast, although there was no hint of it in the firm lines of her body. "I have no need of you except that you enjoy yourself."

"Oookay," said Darcy, suddenly feeling a little claustrophobic under the mighty warrior woman. "Uh, well, I think the show's over for the moment," she added, almost apologetically.

"Certainly," replied Sif, gently moving her hands away and climbing back off the table. "I am sorry if I have caused you any distress..."

"No," said Darcy, quickly. "No, you were great, I just get a bit twitchy after..."

She didn't really want to say it, as if the words would make it more real, despite the afterglow and the obvious smell of sex which the scented oils seemed to enhance rather than cover up.

"I understand," said Sif with a smile which Darcy would have to describe as rueful, because she couldn't credit Sif with nerves. "Nevertheless, I do hope you might accept the honor again at some time?"

She couldn't quite believe she was being asked out by an Asgardian goddess after an unexpected handjob, so she used the excuse of sitting up to give herself a few moments to think of an appropriate response. By the time she was upright, she had discarded "I'm not great at long-distance relationships" and "Aren't you a little old for me?", and the glimmer of hope in Sif's eyes made her decision for her.

"Next time," she said with a big wide smile, "I'll be doing the honors. Your turn to lie back and relax."

Sif smiled somewhat enigmatically and replied, "I believe we have a feast to attend. Perhaps afterwards you would like a tour of my bedchambers?"

"Sure," grinned Darcy. "Meanwhile I'd better get my clothes back, before Jane catches Thor looking at me again."

"If Thor chooses to behold you in the manner in which you are implying, Jane will be the least of his troubles," declared Sif.

Darcy wasn't sure whether to find the possessiveness cute, or kind of creepy, as she got back into her feasting gear. There was probably an awkward conversation about ground rules in their future, she reckoned, as Darcy wasn't about to stop looking herself...


End file.
